


all together now.

by princevector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Emotions, Family, Gen, Just a warm fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say, Thomas-niisama.”</p><p>Said brother doesn't lift his head from the pillow he's resting on. He's tired and a bit cranky, so a soft hum is the only response Mihael receives. It's enough for him, indicated by a soft smile. </p><p>“Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to play games together?” He spots the free space on the couch, inviting himself to sit down next to where his brother was laying. Mihael continues, “You know, we played all the time. It was fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all together now.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Myken! They wanted some emotional Arclight family bonding, and I provided! They enjoyed it, and I hope you all do too!

“Say, Thomas-niisama.”

Said brother doesn't lift his head from the pillow he's resting on. He's tired and a bit cranky, so a soft hum is the only response Mihael receives. It's enough for him, indicated by a soft smile.

“Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to play games together?” He spots the free space on the couch, inviting himself to sit down next to where his brother was laying. Mihael continues, “You know, we played all the time. It was fun.”

 _Was fun_ , echoed through Thomas' mind. What it used to be is not what it is now. Those times were of the past, far from the twisted changes that had fallen upon their shoulders over the past few years. While their relationship had returned to what it relatively once was (as Mihael liked to call it, playful), it was still nothing sort of the original tranquility they had enjoyed in the younger half of their childhood.

“Mihael.”

The younger sibling hums softly, not looking away from the spot on the table, where fresh fruit sat in a beautiful bowl. He absentmindedly wonders how long the produce has been there, though considering it still _looks_ fresh, it's probably relatively new. Home certainly was an easy place to get distracted in, and Mihael feels like he hasn't been back here in ages. Which would be true, if he weren't so dramatic and that he'd only been on a relatively short mission rather recently, being absent for only a few days. Nothing wrong with a little reflection, right?

“ _Mihael_.”

His name is repeated and finally Mihael tears his gaze away from the fruit and towards his elder brother. A soft chuckle escapes his lips—cleary he's a bit nervous and Thomas can see that a little _too_ well. On his part, he chooses to ignore it.

“We still play games together. Have you forgotten our match last week? Even aniki took some time off to watch.”

Of course, how could be so forgetful! Sure it wasn't a very spectacular duel, unlike many of the tournaments they participated in together, but a duel is still a duel. Perhaps his recent mission had really proved to be a distraction, so much so that Mihael had forgotten such an exciting time they had last week! Normally he could brush off little mishaps like this but he found it difficult to forgive himself when it came to neglecting family matters. Well, not exactly neglecting, but honestly, how could he be so foolish to forget the time they spent together!

“No no, you're absolutely right. Of course I remember how duel. Of course, you need to keep your temper in check, niisama,” He remarks, now covering his mouth to stifle the laughter as Thomas could only muster up an annoyed scowl in response.

“I'm joking, of course. You're still...” Mihael pauses, trying to find the right word to perfectly describe his... _colorful_ brother. “You.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow, wearing a rather befitting doubtful look. Not that he wasn't surprised with Mihael's followup, simly more or less amused. Of course he was self-aware of his own behavior—that's what made him who he is today, whether or not people enjoy his personality. He can certainly try to fix his mistakes, but he'll never fully regain what he once had and what he once was. The once pursed lips curled upwards into a devilish smirk, followed by a loud and rather unattractive (typical of his personality) snort.

“I'll take it as a compliment!”

Mihael smiled.

“Say, Thomas-niisama.”

A silent pause.

“Shall we play a game until Chris-niisama returns?”

–

“So how many duels was that while I was gone?”

Chris had returned home late that night, and posed a simple question not long after walking through the front door. It was a tiring day at work, helping their father at the research lab from dawn to dusk. Even at home, he didn't exactly have time to kick back and relax. That was perfectly acceptable in the eldest brother's mind—if they could get this project completed, it could really connect the parallel worlds together. Chris' tired mind equated to the fruition of impeccable results, and it affected every other researcher involved in the project. It just so happened he was the assistant to Byron Arclight, so his workload was heavier than others.

For his brothers though, Chris will put on a smile as to not worry them as much. Unfortunately, Mihael and Thomas aren't oblivious, for they can see right through their brother's tired facade. The wrinkles in his brow are clear as day, the bags under his eyes are visible like ink stains on paper... Chris's tiredness stood out like a sore thumb. He always was a terrible actor, unlike the two younger brothers, who were watching their brother with the most skeptical of expressions.

“And how many experiments actually succeeded today, Chris-niisama?”

The smile remains.

“All of them.”

Relief washes over the younger siblings, since it's practically written all over their faces. Of course their concern about Chris remains, but they can breathe easy knowing that the projects are going more smoothly than just mere weeks ago. Progress lately has been so successful that Chris does in fact look healthier, though he still looks incredibly tired. Just... not as much now.

“That's good news then,” Mihael starts, turning back towards the kitchen. “To celebrate, I'll make a cup of your favorite tea.”

Chris quickly thanks him and turns his attention towards Thomas, who's still eyeing him meticulously. What the middle sibling is thinking is beyond him, but he still offers that same smile as when they were younger—filled with care and kindess. Instead of a pat on the head, Chris just gently pats Thomas' back, easing his stance into a more relaxed one.

“I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, letting out a disgruntled _che!_ in response. He's not pleased that his brother can read minds so easily... sometimes.

“Father will be home tonight too. It's been a while, since our family's gathered like this.”

“So I take it the experiments are going exceptionally well then?”

Chris chuckled.

“Let's just say father will be home for a couple of days.”

 


End file.
